Memories
by Lantz Blades
Summary: Memories...where are mine?


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

Memories.

My eyes snap open, it's warm but I'm shaking and something's holding me down. As I struggle I hear a ripping noise. Fighting the urge to squint I look at the offender, it seems to be a white cloth material.

Rubbing my eyes I toss the cloth away, sit up and scan the room. It's colourless, mostly and somehow that makes me uneasy. I push myself to a standing position and suddenly feel heavy, I breathe out as I hit the hard ground. My body feels like lead, my head is foggy and I can't seem to remember my name.

After awhile my body loosens up and I try standing again, slowly I put my left foot forward and then my right one. The first few steps are shaky but after a bit my walking evens out, after a minute of double checking the empty room I leave, something puzzles me though. Why an iron door? And why was it left open?

Turning into the hallway the same colourless walls greet me. A long hallway ending in a left and right turn, the hall smells a bit like bleach and copper. I can't see my hair so I think it's short, arriving at the intersection I find they both lead into passageways too bright to tell what I'd be headed for. On the wall there are two arrows drawn in chalk; one red and one blue each pointing in a different direction.

Blue, blue sky, hopeful future. I wonder for a moment what the right path and the red arrow would bring me if I follow it but decide the uneasy feeling I'm getting isn't worth the risk.

Turning down the left path my body begins feeling a bit better and I quicken my pace. Reaching the end of the hall I find a black door with a bright florescent overhead. As I reach for the knob something inside me screams but I can't hesitate now, a bright future awaits so I grab the knob and slowly turn it.

As the door creeks open I'm greeted with the smell of recently cleaned hardwood flooring and that copper bleach smell again.

Scanning the room for a minute as I step inside I find it warm. It's an apartment there's a living room and a kitchen and hallway leading to elsewhere inside and another door. Apartments usually have a balcony so I guess that'd be it but why a small metal door instead of a glass sliding one?

My stomach groans and I move toward the kitchen hoping some food. After opening the fridge and finding nothing but beer I've come to realize that all the metal in this apartment is dull like someone took care of it because it was their job, not because they wanted to.

I shrug off my odd thoughts and search the rest of the kitchen finding instant noodles in the cupboards, just as well I suppose as there aren't any pots or pans to cook anything. I pop the cup into the microwave and sit at the table; I find a jacket hanging on the chair across from me.

It looks familiar and somehow it saddens me when I look at it. The microwave beeps and I retrieve my breakfast or lunch or whatever, taking another look at the jacket and realizing that I'm nearly naked I put it on. It's rough on my bare arms but at least I won't have to look at it.

I finish my meager meal and return to my search; hopefully I'll find something or someone that can tell me who I am. First however I'd like to know WHERE I am; I step toward the metal door and find it doesn't have a handle, what kind of a door doesn't have a handle?

I tap the door once inciting a dull clink from the door, seeing that I'd be wasting my energy I turn and continue my search of the rest of the apartment.

Stepping into the hallway I notice the door on my left has something attached to it, on closer inspection it reads Shin-Chan and Asuka-Chan's lovely suite although past Shin-Chan it looks like different writing as if it was added afterward or in haste like someone wanted it to be true, Asuka? Or Shinji? Or both?

Did they get together? Maybe I'm Shinji or maybe Asuka. Does it really matter which? If ether the other one isn't here. I slide the door open and step back as the smell assaults my senses, it brings a fuzzy memory to the surface something about Syncing.

Stepping into the room I look around, finding nothing much of interest I turn to leave and as I do my leg strikes something wooden, looking down I find an instrument at my feet a cello I believe it's called.

Music…I play an instrument but is this it or do I play something else? Setting it back on its stand I leave the room, stepping toward the next one down the hall. Turning to the door there's a note on it.

Do not disturb, working.

Sliding the door open I find a small room with a table and a laptop. The laptop is off and the table is a mess of papers clearly from a lack of sleep, some of the papers are ripped to bits and there are tear stains or spit marks on the papers I honestly can't tell which.

Checking the papers I can't seem to find anything that would be of use, it's mostly status reports on Asuka, Shinji and a person named Rei written by a Major Katsuragi.

Leaving the room I skip the door on the right and continue to the end of the hall, I try sliding the door but it's stuck. I try push and pulling it for another minute but to no avail so I give up and return to the door on the right side of the hallway and open it.

Inside is a typical bathroom a shower a toilet and a sink although the mirror in this one is shattered and the pieces are in the sink.

Taking a close look I notice the water has spilled out from the shower and it's warm. Meaning someone used it recently and the water is greyish, well as far as I can tell anyway.

Stepping over to the sink I find the same grey colour on a broken piece of the mirror and looking into the sink against my jagged colourless reflection I remember.

"Shinji…"

End.

Author's note: I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry for the fans of my other work but I'm doing some editing before I repost them.

Feel free to guess who the character is.

Please read and review.


End file.
